


in dim lit corners dressed in black

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin (Kingsman), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Harry, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, daddy merlin, keeping a used condom as souvenir, sex at the museum, with Eggsy on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: "Daddy asked me to suck your cock if you wanted to. And if I'm good, you can fuck me, too."It’s a Friday night, Merlin and Eggsy pick up Harry from his late night at the museum to go and grab a pint. But before, Harry shows Eggsy a special exhibition.





	in dim lit corners dressed in black

**Author's Note:**

> I won't bother making excuses for this. All I know is that should I make to the VA Museum next time I'm in London, I'll see it with different eyes.
> 
> The title is from "Lady Lust" by Venom

“Merlin, can I ask you something?” Eggsy asks as they head down Gloucester Road towards the VA Museum. It’s a Friday night and they want to pick up Harry from his late night at the museum to go and grab a pint.

“Of course.”

Eggsy hesitates. “The other night… that was you in the garden, was it?”

A little smile tugs on Merlin’s lips. “It was, yes. Did we wake you?”

“You did, yeah. At first I thought it was a cat or something. Then I went to have a look.”

“Is that so?”

“Didn’t see much, mind you. The angle’s not the best but… I saw you and Harry down by that bit of burned grass.” Eggsy clears his throat. “Was he… I mean was Harry…”

“I made him piss in the garden, yes.”

Eggsy chokes a bit. “He likes that?”

“Not particularly. It was a punishment.”

“What for?”

“For being jealous of you and me. He thought me helping you with your website was more than it was. And since he should know better, that I would never do anything without him knowing or being present, he had to be punished,” Merlin explains nonchalantly. 

“Right.”

“Did you like what you saw?”

Eggsy shrugs. “Yes and no. I’m not… into that. At all. But I like seeing you two like that. Not sure it was for me to watch, though.”

Merlin nods. “That’s right, it wasn’t. We usually do these things in private. Although I have to admit that I was hoping you’d catch a glimpse.”

“Pervert.” Eggsy elbows him just the tiniest bit.

“Quite right.” Merlin smiles to himself. “As you know by now, I like showing off my gorgeous husband.”

“Really? I did not notice.”

They enter the walkway tunnel near the Museum of Natural History to get to the tunnel entrance along Exhibition Road. It’s quite busy with people milling in and out of the museum. 

Merlin nods at the guard by way of greeting. “Evening, Robert.”

“Evening, Mr Mycroft. Here to pick up your husband?”

“I told you to call me Merlin, Robert. And yes, we are. Might as well take a look at the exhibits, though. I haven’t been inside in a while.”

“Check out the Dior show. It closes in half an hour but it’s worth having a look at.”

“Will do.” Merlin ushers Eggsy inside and they head up the stairs to the ground floor. 

They find Harry in the Mary Quant exhibition where he speaks to a group of guests, his talk animated with lots of hand gestures and glowing eyes. 

Eggsy’s gaze falls on Merlin who watches Harry intendly, a small smile playing around his lips. 

"I love watching him speak," Merlin says, obviously having taken notice in Eggsy’s look. "I'm a terrible public speaker, I'm way to impatient, but Harry… Gave me a hard-on the first time." 

"Like it does now?" Eggsy's eyes flick down to the semi-prominent bulge in Merlin's pants. 

"Like it does now, yes. But you're also to blame for this." 

"How's that?" 

"You had to remind me of that scene the other night. Of how beautiful Harry gave in to me." 

How Merlin doesn't blush talking like that in a room full of people is beyond Eggsy. He makes it sound so nonchalant, casual even. 

Harry looks over to them then, catches Merlin's gaze, and returns the smile. 

Eggsy catches Merlin making a small gesture, tapping his thigh with his hand three times, that Harry answers with a brief nod. 

"Did you just tell him to heel?" Eggsy asks. 

"I did. He'll come to us once he's done with his lecture." 

Eggsy watches in something close to fascination how Harry continues to speak as if nothing ever happened. “Do you do this often? In public, I mean.”

Merlin leads them off to one of the lesser visited exhibits. “Not too much. We, and especially Harry, prefers to indulge in it more privately. That way we don’t need to hold back any of our desires. What you saw in the club that night was an exemption.”

“Right.” Eggsy can’t deny that this conversation goes straight to his cock that’s filling slowly but surely in his jeans. 

“Hamish,” Harry says behind them, placing a hand in the small of Merlin’s back. When Merlin turns to him, he presses a quick kiss to his mouth. “Eggsy.”

“Harry.” Eggsy nods.

“Have you had a chance to take a look around?”

“No. We were hoping you’d show us to the Dior exhibit and we’d get an exclusive tour,” Merlin replies.

“It’s about to close but since you were smart enough to marry a curator… do follow me.” 

Harry leads them to the staircase leading down to the lower level. There, they head towards the exhibition space. A guard steps in their way mostly out of reflex because when he sees Harry, he smiles and steps away from the door. 

“You needn’t wait, Antoine. I’ll close up here.” Harry pats his shoulder.

“Sure, Mr Hart. It’s all yours. Enjoy, gentlemen.” Antoine resumes his post for the time being until the exhibition closes in 10 minutes.

They enter the vast space and Eggsy’s mouth falls open. Rows upon rows of mannequins line the room, arranged between mirrored walls or in what looks like a French palace. It goes from monochromatic gowns, almost plain to covered in lace and gems, to colourful gowns that are more art than clothing. 

“That’s amazing, Harry,” Eggs gapes.

“Thank you, Eggsy. Unfortunately, I can’t take credit for this. Another curator was in charge of the exhibit. I only advised on it. Feel free to explore if you like, just don’t touch anything.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “You take the fun out of everything.”

Eggsy saunters off into the exhibit. He doesn’t browse it as thoroughly as he wants to but makes sure to quickly take a look at everything. He needs to come back during the day when he has more time and when Harry can explain everything to him. 

When he returns to the beginning of the exhibition, he stops short. 

Merlin and Harry have sat down on one of the plush benches next to the door. Merlin is crowded against Harry, whispering into his ear. He has one hand between his husband’s legs, resting over what Eggsy can only assume is a quite obvious erection.

“I thought you said ‘no touching’,” Eggsy says, tongue in cheek.

“For once I’m not on display,” Harry replies, pulling away from Merlin.

“What a shame,” Merlin drawls, obviously pleased with himself. “Harry…”

“Yes, of course.” Harry rises, straightening his suit. It does nothing to hide arousal. “Eggsy, would you follow me, please?”

“Where are we going?”

“The puppy will show you a special exhibition, won’t he?” Merlin answers.

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry’s tone is hushed so that only the two other man can hear him. 

“Aren’t you coming along?” Eggsy looks between the two, a little unsure about what’s happening. And yet, his cock gives away his curiosity.

“I’m going to have a look at the exhibits. I’ll be here when you return.” With that Merlin strolls off into the exhibition. 

"Follow me," Harry opens the door to the hallway and leads Eggsy back out. 

Antoine has already left his post as they make it back to where they came from. At the end of the corridor, Harry unlocks a door to a maintenance hallway and another door at the far end of it. There, he pushes a button on the wall and door for the accessible toilet swings open. 

"What… I don't need to…" 

Before Eggsy can finish the sentence, Harry has ushered him into the room. It's quite elegant for a bathroom, functional but still not as clinical as it could be. The floor is tiled dark, the walls white with off-set colorful ornaments. 

Once they are inside, Harry locks the door. "My Daddy told me you watched us the other night." 

"Only bits of it, really. Heard you more than watched. It was… interesting." Eggsy blushes violently. 

"Had I known you were observing…" 

"But that's the beauty of it, isn't it? You'd behaved differently and not as… open."

Harry nods. "Thank you, Eggsy. I appreciate that." 

"That's what we came here to say? Cuz that ain't no special exhibition if we're being honest." 

"Quite right." Harry crowds Eggsy against one wall. Then he sinks to his knees, looking up at Eggsy. "Daddy asked me to suck your cock if you wanted to." 

"Here?" Eggsy all but squeaks. 

"Yes. And if I'm good, you can fuck me, too." 

Eggsy chokes on his own spit. He knows Harry and Merlin have this going, a thing he doesn’t quite understand yet, but that is very enticing to him. He still isn't sure how he fits in, they haven't talked about this since their first night, but he'd be the last person to pass up an opportunity to get his dick sucked by a gorgeous man like Harry. 

“Don't mind if I do.” Eggsy wants to reach down to his fly but Harry brushes his hands away.

“Allow me.” Harry works the buttons open and eases Eggsy's tight jeans down enough to free his cock from his pants. “You're cock is beautiful.”

“Thanks.” That's all Eggsy manages before Harry takes his cock into his mouth all the way to the root. On reflex, his hand goes into the back of Harry's head, fisting into the soft hair there. “Geez, fuck… give a fella a warning.”

Harry hums around his length, his fingers circling around the base and squeezing down gently. Slowly, he pulls off Eggsy's cock, leaving only the head in his mouth to give a few slow licks.

“You feel so good, Harry. Just like that… ,” Eggsy pants, thrusting forward into Harry's mouth. He makes Harry choke but can't help but push into his throat again. 

Harry moves in a little closer, swallowing Eggsy's cock again. He bobs over him, making the most obscene slurping sound that echoes in the tiled room. Once he had buried his nose against Eggsy's pubic bone, he swallows, the sudden tightness of his throat sending a ripple through Eggsy's body.

“Shit, you're gonna… fuck, that's good…,” Eggsy breaths, tightening his grip on Harry's hair. “Getting close, Harry…”

It really is pathetic how quickly he's ready to shoot his load but ever since he's moved in next to Harry and Merlin and has somehow stumbled into their sex life, he has found himself in a constant state of semi-arousal. 

Slower than he needs to Harry pulls off Eggsy's cock. "Was I good?" 

Eggsy almost wants to laugh but he knows Harry is being sincere if with a little mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes, very good," he replies truthfully. "Amazing." 

"Do you want me?"

"I do." 

Harry gets back to his feet and reaches down for his belt when Eggsy reels him in to plant a long kiss to his mouth. He has to, has to make this a little more intimate that just a quickie in the bathroom. 

"Do you want me in you?" he asks as they break apart. 

"Very much." 

"Are you allowed to come this time?" 

"Daddy wants me to fuck him tonight so I better not." Harry smiles sheepishly, his cheeks flushing crimson.

Eggsy nods. "Good." He licks his lips. "You got a rubber on you?" 

“Always.” Harry reaches into his jacket pocket to produce not only a condom but also a satchel of lube. “We don’t do it often outside of home but if we do, we don’t want to make a mess.”

“The two of you will kill me,” Eggsy shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Trust me, Eggsy. That's the last thing we intend to do. We're very grateful that our… needs haven't scared you off. Even when I almost did.”

Eggsy steps up to him and pulls Harry into another kiss. “I think we shouldn't keep Merlin waiting.”

Harry smiles a little smugly. “Indeed we don't.” He reaches down to unbuckle his pants and pushes them down far enough to expose himself. Then he turns around and places his hands against the wall.

Eggsy all but gulps at the sight of his pale arse. And the blue plug nestles between his cheeks. 

“You need to pull it out,” Harry says over his shoulder as if it's nothing. 

"Okay…" Eggsy's hand trembles as he reaches out for the toy. "I… Can you push out?" 

Harry arches his back and pushes, the plug easing out of his hole as Eggsy gentle tugs on it. It comes free with a wet plop. 

"Put it in my pocket."

Eggsy feels he's getting dizzy. How has become part of puppy play and semi-public fucks and butt plugs in pockets? 

But he does as he's told, then tears into the tinfoil pack and slips the condom onto his cock. He slathers his length with the lube, then spreads the access of it around Harry's loosened hole. 

Harry stays bend over but reaches back to pull himself open. 

"Christ, Harry, that's…" 

"Please put your cock inside me," Harry urges him, his tone almost as submissive as when he's with Merlin. "You needn't be gentle." 

Eggsy aligns the tip of his cock with Harry hole. He hesitates, afraid he might just come as soon as he pushes in. Then he draws in a breath and holds it before slowly thrusting forward. The slide is smooth and he bottoms out almost immediately. Merlin must have had Harry earlier for him to be so open. 

"That's good, Eggsy. You feel amazing." 

Eggsy slowly exhales as he pulls back, then thrusts in again. He concentrates on the pace he sets, relaxed and deliberate. 

"You can go harder, Eggsy. Don't hold back."

"Then brace yourself, babe. Don't want you to hit your head, do I?" 

Harry puts his hands back against the wall and plants his feet. "I'm ready." 

Eggsy snaps his hips forward and slap of flesh on flesh almost echoes in the tiled room. 

"Yes, Eggsy. Just like that." 

Eggsy’s rhythm is fast and hard. His hips begin to piston forward and he has to grab Harry's hips for balance and control. He pushes Harry forward until he has to rest his forearms against the wall.

"Already close, Harry…. You feel so good. Pulling me right in. Not gonna last." 

"Don't worry about me, my boy. Take what you need." 

Eggsy doesn't need to be told twice. He puts a hand in the small of Harry's back, pushing down to make him arch his back even further. Then he starts to pump into him, pelvis snapping forward in a staccato rhythm. 

Part of him wants to make Harry come first, wants to reach around for his cock and bring him off, but he refrains, honoring both Harry's and Merlin's wishes. So he just uses Harry the way he asked him to, fucks him properly against the bathroom wall. 

Eggsy bites down on his fist as he comes, trying to muffle his moans and the little hitched scream. He rocks into Harry, riding the waves out against him as he spills into the rubber. Harry clenches around him, pulling more from Eggsy. 

"Shit, Harry, that's… fuck, that's amazing," Eggsy gasps, trying to catch his bearings. 

"Thank you, Eggsy." Harry sounds equally pleased with himself. 

Slowly, Eggsy eases out of him, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. 

"Will you put the plug back in?" Harry reaches into his pocket to produce the toy again. 

"Don't mind if I do." 

The plug slides easily into Harry's stretched hole and a shudder ripples through his body. "Thank you. My Daddy and I will appreciate it." 

"I thought you were going to fuck him?" Eggsy asks, slipping the condom from his cock. 

“I am.” Harry straightens, groaning a little as something in his back pops. He pulls his pants back up and buckles his belt. “But he’ll want to finish inside me and I need to be ready.”

“Fucking Christ, Harry. That’s… I don’t even know.”

Eggsy wants to toss the tied-off rubber but Harry reaches out for his arm. 

“Daddy said to keep this,” Harry says almost sheepishly. “May I have it?”

Eggsy stares at him. “You serious?”

“I am. My jacket needs to go to the dry cleaners anyway.” Carefully Harry eases the condom from Eggsy’s finger. “Thank you, my boy. Do you want me to clean you up?”

“No need.” Eggsy draws a paper towel from the dispenser and wipes his cock clean. “I’ll probably have a wank listening to you two go at it later on, won’t I?”

Harry smiles at that. “I’ll make sure you hear us. It would be a shame if you missed it when you made such a valuable contribution.”

Eggsy bursts into laughter. “You’re impossible.”

“And you thoroughly enjoyed it.”

“I do, yes.”

“Let’s go back out then. I’d rather not explain why we’re still here after hours.” With his clothes almost back to their impeccable state, Harry unlocks the door.

“I suppose Merlin would love it if you did have to explain.” Eggsy winks at him.

“Don’t give him ideas.”

They make their way back to the Dior exhibition. Apparently Merlin has made his round already for his lounging on the bench by the door, flipping through something on his phone. He puts it away when the two men approach him and rises.

“You took your time,” he comments with no real heat behind it.

“He took me and it took time,” Harry replies. He immediately steps up to Merlin and presses a long kiss to his mouth. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Did the puppy behave?” Merlin asks in Eggsy’s direction.

“Very,” Eggsy nods eagerly. “Or not at all. Depends on how you look at it, doesn’t it?”

“Did you bring what I asked?” That question goes to Harry.

“Yes, Daddy. It’s in my pocket.”

“Very good. You’ll take it with you when we go to the pub. You won’t take it out until we’re back home. Am I understood?” Merlin runs his fingers along Harry’s jawline.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry replies, nodding.

“Can I… Merlin, may I ask something?” Eggsy asks, shifting a little uneasily from one foot to the other. 

“Of course.”

“Why the souvenir? I mean… that’s a bit rank, ain’t it?”

Merlin smiles. “It is, yes. I’d like to consider it a token, though. My darling husband now knows that not only has he no reason to be jealous of me and you. He also knows he’s free to be with you whenever he pleases. If you want to, of course. He won’t need to ask for my permission. The only condition is that he brings me this souvenir.”

Eggsy feels his cock harden again. “So… am I part of your… thing now, then?”

Merlin looks at Harry who buries his face against Merlin’s neck, nodding and giving a little mewling sound. “If you wish to be.”

“Fuck, yes.” The words literally burst from Eggsy’s mouth.

“Very well.” Merlin nods. “Why doesn't Harry close up here and we go to the pub to discuss the details of our… thing?”


End file.
